Methamphetamine (meth) use is significantly associated with HIV infection among men who have sex with men (MSM), predominantly through high-risk sexual behaviors that are facilitated by use of the drug. This research study will enroll 72 out-of-treatment, meth-using MSM into a novel information technology (IT) communication intervention, i.e., Project Tech Support. Over the course of two weeks, participants will be asked to engage in a variety of communication technologies (e.g., text messaging, emails, instant messaging) to receive real-time HIV prevention messages, social support and referrals for healthier, pro-social choices regarding drug- and sexual-risk behaviors. All IT communications will be based on the theoretical framework of the study design. The study aims to (1) conduct formative work to assist the development of an IT communication intervention for reducing meth use and high-risk sexual behaviors among out-of-treatment MSM; (2) assess the feasibility and utility of the behavioral intervention on the target population; and (3) gather indicators of the mechanism of action for this intervention, a dose-response association will be evaluated between the extent of use of IT communication system and the degree of education in meth use and concomitant sexual risk behaviors. We hypothesize that (1) brief interventions that target reductions in meth use and concomitant sexual risk behaviors in MSM can be delivered successfully using text messaging, Internet resources and other IT communication; and (2) there will be a dose-response association in IT communication, thus, the more an MSM interacts with the IT communication, the less likely he is to engage in high rates of meth use and sexual risk behaviors. Data from the formative phase will guide development of the intervention, which, in turn, will be evaluated for feasibility and utility. Evaluations, including biological markers for drug use, HIV serostatus, and STIs, will be collected at baseline, two-week and three-month follow-up. Cognitive and behavioral outcomes will be measured. This brief intervention builds upon the strengths of behavioral science and is designed to assist out-of-treatment, meth-using MSM reduce drug use and HIV transmission behaviors. Findings from this study will inform the field on the feasibility of adapting an IT communication intervention for reducing sexual risk behaviors and HIV acquisition and transmission among out-of-treatment, meth-using MSM. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]